Welcome To My Life
by TomBAuthor93
Summary: AU. Teens have it hard; raging hormones, nonstop drama, and the endless journey to discover who they are. It's much harder if your name is Naruto Uzumaki. Rated M for a reason! Naru/Tayu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I truly wanted to be sued, I would lie and say that I did.**

**Summary: High-school life has always been complicated. Throw the fact you grew up in the midst of a gang-cop war and you'd wish you were just normal. Welcome to the life of one Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Welcome To My Life**

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and a groan came from the occupant of a small run-down room. The shades were drawn back by another occupant and the morning sunlight shined down on the face of a blonde teen with three horizontal scars on both of his cheeks. The closed eyes scrunched even tighter in an effort to ward off the light shining down on him, until a cold liquid was thrown onto his face.<p>

"GAH! COLD!" the teen shrieked as he shot up, revealing to the only other being in the room that he slept in black briefs and had a rather normal dream for a teenage boy, evident by the small tent in his pants.

"Oh, come on!" the one waking the teen shouted with a snarl, "Don't you have any decency? For god's sake brat, think of Baseball!"

"Fuck you, Kisame!" the blonde snarled to the man with four small scars underneath both his eyes. The blonde sat down and hunched over to keep any dignity he had, all the while glaring at the blue tattooed man with dyed spiky blue hair smirking at him. He had a black shirt with large white teeth open in the signature symbol of his favorite aquatic animal and dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy, being held up by a black belt. His nails were painted completely black and his dark eyes seemed to glisten with humor as he smirked at the young man.

"You're gonna be late on your first day of the end of your life," Kisame chuckled out before reaching to his back pocket and pulling a large modified six-shooter with a barrel reminiscent of a vertical elephant gun, "Ten seconds to get dressed before my Samehada takes a bite out of you!"

"Shit!" the blonde swore as he hopped from his bed and grabbed his black pants, forgoing a belt for the time being, and grabbing his orange shirt with "Talk Loud/Fight Hard" in black on the back. He fumbled with pulling them on before reaching his dresser and grabbing the black bandana with red clouds on it, tying it around his left wrist as he dashed out the door.

Kisame smirked and hoisted the large gun onto his shoulder, tapping it thoughtfully, before he spoke to no-one in particular, "He forgot to grab his brass...again."

The blonde stopped running as soon as he was in the broken and trashed main room of his caretaker's home. Lying on the broken and beaten couch, with a needle in his arm still, was an unconscious silver haired man with a pendant around his neck, as well as many deep gashes and cuts in his stomach. Next to him, on the floor, was a platinum blonde woman, her back exposed.

The blonde sighed and stopped, kneeling next to the woman and shaking her shoulder, "Yugito-neechan...wake up..."

Yugito groaned and slowly sat up, making the blonde's face heat up as he looked away to let her have her decency and save him a beating. She was clad in absolutely nothing from the waist up, but thankfully, she still wore her form-fitting leather pants (and hopefully underwear) that signified her position as a dominatrix.

"Wha? N-Naruto? Oh god, I didn't...we..." the woman stuttered as she tried to recall what had happened the night before.

"No, no," the blonde said, not making eye contact and keeping his gaze to the left, locked on the sleeping face of the silver haired man, "You and Hidan-nii probably passed out from your highs...again. Coffee? I'm already late to school..."

"You're a lifesaver Naruto-kun," the older woman said with a sigh as Naruto helped her up, without putting his eyes on her, and gave her the jacket and leather bra she came over with on. The older blonde blushed as the young teen gave her the more private articles of clothing and was touched he kept his eyes off her.

"Need a ride to school?" she asked. The blonde teen looked over his shoulder at her as he began making coffee for the house. He grinned thankfully at her and nodded before going to their fridge and opening it, nearly blanching when he did so.

"KISAME!" Naruto cried out in annoyance, a barking laugh echoed through the apartment, telling both blondes he knew what the problem was. Naruto scowled and pinched his nose as he pulled a large salmon out of the fridge, a bad salmon. Yugito covered her own nose as well, fully waking up from her high-induced slumber due to the smell.

_One of these days, Kisame...I'm going to kill you for ruining the fridge..._the blonde thought as he went to the nearest window and chucked the fish out of his home. Naruto went to the sink and rinsed his hands off before grabbing a coffee mug and pouring some coffee in it. He grabbed the creamer from the fridge and added nearly twice as much milk as there was coffee before stirring it with a spoon (which he made sure was clean). With a smile towards the older blonde, Naruto gave her the coffee.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Yugito whispered with a smile before she took a sip of the offered drink. The spiky blonde smiled back before he looked at the clock and sighed.

"First day of my third senior year and already I'm in detention," Naruto grumbled as he grabbed a instant ramen cup from the pantry, checking the expiration date, before ripping the plastic lid off and stuffing it in the microwave. Yugito giggled at the distraught blonde, earning a pout from him.

"It's your own fault for going to that rave last night and coming home about three hours after curfew," she pointed out, making Naruto's pout grow as he fiddled with the headband tied to his wrist.

"Yeah, but still..." he whined, "School's overrated...why can't I just deal out like Zetsu and Tobi do?"

"Because, my dear nephew," a redheaded man with bags under his eyes and piercings over his face said as he walked into the kitchen from the back door, "Konan and I won't allow it."

"Morning Nagato-san/Nagato-ojisan," the two blondes said, making the tall redhead nod in greeting. The pierced man and leader of the infamous Akatsuki gang wore a red shirt underneath his black leather jacket. His black pants and white boots stolen from the Konoha Police Force were scuffed and dirty from whatever he had been doing to sabotage the KPF's 'War on Drugs'.

"Naruto," Nagato said placing his left hand on the blonde's shoulder as he sat at the table next to Yugito with his ramen in hand, "Konan and I may have low standards for your schooling, but it is essential that you do it, nonetheless. Finish your last year, for once...and I will ask for a favor to Kakazu to get you the money you need."

That seemed to make the blonde's mood brighten and he grinned, "Thanks Nagato-ojisan!"

"Thank me after this year," the redhead said before walking to the counter and making a cup of coffee, "And get to school."

"Yes sir," the blonde said, gulping his ramen down without a consideration of the word 'manners' before turning to the blonde sitting with him, looking at her pleadingly. Yugito smiled and stood, taking her coffee with her as she walked to the door, grabbing her keys off the bleeding and unconscious Hidan, before walking out. Naruto hurried after her, pausing only to grab his wallet from the desk next to the door, a few extra bills from Kisame's, and his backpack that had a small orange 'FOCS' on it.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Yugito-neechan!" Naruto called as he left her car, the smooth looking dodge squealing as the tires spun and she drove away once he was a few feet from the steps. Naruto scowled at the school before sighing and walking up to the doors, pushing on one and opening it with ease.<p>

_Damn I'm lucky,_ Naruto thought as he remembered when he realized in Yugito's car that the clocks in his apartment were all useless, due to the EMPs he had helped develop a year ago to stop the KPF from cracking down on him. _The morning bell just rang, so I have three minutes to-_

**BRRRIINNNGG**

"Damn...so close!" Naruto sighed as he hung his head before rushing towards his first (and least favorite) class.

History.

"Not even the third day and you're late already," his teacher sighed with a shake of his head as Naruto walked in, his face slightly flushed from his dash to the class. The man sighed and looked up, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the blonde and said blonde looked back at him, ignoring the snickers from the class as he was ridiculed by their bearded sensei.

"So? Got an excuse for me?" he asked. Naruto sweated under the gaze before sighing and hanging his head.

"No, sorry Asuma-sensei..." the spikey blonde said. Asuma Sarutobi sighed and shook his head, placing his hand on his face.

"I swear, you and Kakashi are the most time-less people I know," the chain-smoking history teacher said to himself, quiet enough so no one could hear him, before looking up with a scowl, "Because it's the first day, you get a warning...DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said, sitting down and dropping his bag on the floor. He sighed in relief as he leaned back and Asuma began introducing himself to the other students in the class. Naruto was jabbed in the side and irritably looked over at the redheaded teen with black circles around his eyes that had a red tattoo on his forehead, which was the kanji for LOVE.

"How was the rave?" he whispered, a hint of longing in his voice, "Sorry I didn't make it."

"Bah, s'alright Gaara," Naruto said to his best friend, "Didn't miss much. Whores, drugs, wicked beats and drinks...no cops, though."

"Hn, so I apologized for nothing?" the redhead asked. Naruto shook his head before looking forward when a question was directed towards him. After answering the random question, and accidently getting it right, Naruto looked back at Gaara.

The insomniac seated next to him was a year his junior and was the next biggest thug compared to Naruto. Both were known to hang out with Akatsuki members, get in bar fights, attack cops, and prank the crap out of random people. Gaara and Naruto had been together since they met in Juvie, nearly six years ago. Naruto had been arrested for not squealing on his uncle's drug ring and resisting arrest...violently. Gaara was arrested for killing his father, his reason for doing so being, "I hated him."

The truth was not that farfetched, as Gaara's father, while an important politic, was a poor father to the three children he had. Gaara's older sister had been beaten more times than he could recall and his older brother had bailed in fear of becoming the next victim of their father's drunken rage. It was one night that Gaara couldn't take it anymore. His dad was wasted and throwing another fit, preparing to beat on Temari, when he announced that he did in fact kill their mother. The insomniac, who had always believed his mother's death was somehow his fault (as she died in his birth) went berserk, stabbing the drunken man seven times in the back, ten times in the chest, and four times in his groin. Not in that order either.

Gaara was better now, though. Naruto's friendship and the consoling he had gotten in the Juvenile Hall had gotten him to a state where he could enter a sleep-like consciousness, resting his body without fully sleeping, and he hadn't had another homicidal urge like he used to have before it.

As Naruto returned to his thoughts on the class, a bell rung and he grinned. History sucked...but he loved the next class.

Naruto and Gaara both stood and left the room quickly. They barely made it to their lockers when a smug voice called out to them.

"OI! Retards!" a teen with long silver hair and sharp teeth made them turn and grin, or smirk slightly in Gaara's case. Suigetsu, a teen that had been held back so often he just dropped out, but showed up whenever he wanted to act as a janitor, walked up to them while wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and sweatpants that seemed to be more of a pajama-type of clothing. He had tape on his arms and several dark tattoos on both of his shoulders, the images being mirrored dragons.

"Suigetsu, what's up man?" Naruto greeted with a raised hand as his fellow flunky slapped it, "I thought you were doing that thing uptown!"

"That got shut down by the cops," the silver haired teen said with a shake of his head before holding a fist out to Gaara, "Yo! Gaara of the Funk, how's it shakin'?"

"Don't test my patience, Suigetsu," the redhead stoically warned despite returning the kind fist bump offered his way, "I've been well."

"Glad to hear it! How's your fine ass sister?" That earned him a punch in the gut from the two boys in front of him. Suigetsu cradled his stomach and coughed as the two rubbed their fists. The shark-like teeth gleamed as he grinned and said, "Well, well...Does a mister Uzumaki have a crush?"

"You know I don't think of Temari-neechan like that, Suigetsu!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his locker shut and readjusting his backpack's strap that went over his chest, "Besides, I gotta get to class."

"Oh c'mon, guys," Suigetsu said, quickly walking around them and blocking their exit, holding his hands up in a surrendering manner, "I was kidding. Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

The two boys blinked before one crossed his arms and the other interlocked his hands behind his head, both their faces revealing their intrigued mindsets. The tattooed teen grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming slightly as he did so, before he looked around. With a sure thought that no one was looking, Suigetsu grabbed a small ball from his pocket, holding it up for the two teens to see.

"What are you gonna do with that? Kickstart your brain?" Gaara asked with minor disinterest. Suigetsu scowled and smirked before pulling a lighter out.

"School's canceled today boys," Suigetsu said, lighting the small smoke bomb in his hand and chucking it over his shoulder, "I got FOCS a gig."

"What/Where?" Gaara and Naruto asked. Suigetsu kept a smile on his face as the fire alarm went off, but he didn't say a word. Not even when the alarms suddenly went off and people ran out of the building.

As they evacuated the building, Naruto caught the eye of a young freshman being pushed around by the local jock of the school: Sasuke Uchiha. Praised as another 'Uchiha Prodigy' and the son of the KPF's Chief Fugaku Uchiha, the prick practically got off scotch free with whatever petty crime he did. The blonde clenched his fists at seeing the duck-assed hairstyle teen smirking as if he was automatically better than the freshman.

"Don't man," Suigetsu whispered, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder before he could go intervene, "I know he's a prick, but still, don't. I don't want the KPF on my ass again. Especially not now."

"Fine," Naruto sighed before looking at Suigetsu with expectancy, "But I want to know what our gig is."

"A children's hospital," Suigetsu said, making Gaara and Naruto furrow their brows in confusion, making him grin when he continued, "_Eastern_ Children's Medical."

Naruto's eyes bulged from his sockets and he fought the blush that was coming up his neck before looking at the ground, "J-Just get the damn car started..."

"Eastern Children's Medical...Isn't that where-?" Gaara started to ask before he was silenced by a meaningful glare given to him by the silver haired teen. They both looked at their blonde ringleader, only to grin when he grinned back at them.

"Better make the most of our day off, right?" he asked with a smirk, "Because once my guardians find out I bailed on the first day, I'm dead."

* * *

><p>"God! Could this fucking day get any fucking worse?" a redheaded young woman exclaimed as she left Konoha High's east entrance to her car. She was dressed in a tan blouse and jeans that ended in the middle of her thigh. She had sneakers on and a black skull cap that caused her straight red hair to frame her face and cover her right eye unintentionally.<p>

Currently, she was death glaring at her beat-up grey car, or rather, the keys that were locked within it.

_Fucking great! Just fucking outstanding!_ She thought with pure rage as she turned around and sat down, smacking the back of her head against the door of her car. The redhead glared at the ground as she wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to think, _First, that bastard pulls me out of my school, making me leave all my friends behind! Then, I have to move into that shithole of an apartment and wake up because of some dumbass' roommates! Throw in the creepy asshole of a landlord and then the random fire alarm that (thankfully) cut school short, and my day could have ended better._

"BUT NOW I'M FUCKING STRANDED HERE!" she exclaimed in a rage. As she huffed silently, a pair of blue and black Nikes appeared in her line of sight, she looked up to see a blonde with three marks on both cheeks smiling down at her.

"Hey..." he greeted somewhat nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we begin our fall into Naruto's life! READ N REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE COOKIES!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I truly wanted to be sued, I would lie and say that I did.**

**Summary: High-school life has always been complicated. Throw the fact you grew up in the midst of a gang-cop war and you'd wish you were just normal. Welcome to the life of one Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Welcome To My Life**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara had just gotten to Suigetsu's car when the blonde heard a banging. Curious, he left to investigate the sound, leaving behind two equally confused teens that exchanged a glance before getting in the car and deciding to wait for their friend. Not one to be sitting in silence, Suigetsu turned the car on and cranked the volume up slightly as he listened to the sports radio.<p>

Not finding enough entertainment in his favorite team's current losing streak, the silver haired teen looked at the redhead and asked, "So...You get laid yet?"

"Fuck you." Gaara replied, not bothering to look at Suigetsu as he closed his eyes and slowly entered a meditative state.

Suigetsu, who was prepared for that sort of response, merely grinned and shot back, "Well not that I'm not flattered, Gaara, but I just don't swing that way. Sorry I can't be your first black cherry. I do know this one dude that runs around in green spandex..."

As Gaara resisted the urge to commit first degree murder, Naruto frowned as he came across a redheaded girl slamming the back of her head into a car door. He was currently twenty feet away and hadn't seen her before, so he wondered if she was a new student or just a face that blended in with the crowd. Taking notice of her attire, he shook that thought off. Like himself and his friends, she had forgone the school's suggested uniform. Not many wore the full tie, shirt, jacket, and khaki pants combo, but not many ditched the school's jacket either, many having converted it into a more comfortable or recognizable accessory that made it unique to themselves.

Only he and Gaara were the ones he knew of that had ditched the uniform completely.

He was wondering what her apparent problem could be when she looked up at the sky and shouted, "BUT NOW I'M FUCKING STRANDED HERE!"

Hearing that he couldn't help but feel bad, wondering if Suigetsu's little smoke bomb had scared her driver away or had caused her to lose her keys somewhere in the school. Now upset with his reckless friend, the blonde took a deep breath before walking over towards the redhead that was glaring at the ground. He stopped a foot away from her and froze when she looked up at him.

_Sh-She's kind of cute...Well, I can honestly say I didn't expect that when I started walking over here,_ Naruto thought before shaking his head and giving her a nervous grin. With a small wave, he said, "Hey..."

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" she not-so-quietly snarled at him. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake by walking over to the girl as he frowned. Whatever was on her nerves was surely influencing her random hostility towards him, but that didn't make the blonde feel immediately forgiving.

"Well, I was going to walk over and ask what your problem was, but I guess it's too suspicious for me to just be concerned, isn't it?" He shot back, not backing down from his offer, yet to be made...the fact that the girl in front of him looked very cute while angry had nothing to do with his decision.

"Well it's none of your business, fuck-nuts, so you can go now!" the redhead shot back as she glared up at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared back into her chocolate brown ones before sighing and offering his hand. She glared at his hand before looking up at him suspiciously, her brown eyes narrowed as she looked into his blue ones.

"Look, you want a ride or not?" he asked with exasperation lining his voice. Almost reluctantly, the redhead took his hand and he helped her back to her feet. He released her hand and let her grab her things before he peered into the car. He saw the keys in the ignition and noted the locked state.

"You know...I got a friend that could get your keys out for ya," Naruto said, making the redhead's eyes widen before they settled into a narrowed state once again when he turned to face her, "That is, unless you want me to smash the window and get them out now?"

"If I wanted to get the goddamn keys that way, I would just fucking do it myself, you dumbass," the redhead spat. Naruto rolled his eyes, figuring her anger was a mask similar to one he used to wear before. He physically shook his head and gave the redhead a small smile.

"So, need a ride?" he asked, his mood brightening as he recalled where he was going with his friends. The redhead blinked in confusion at his sudden change in mood before slowly nodding, her suspicion remaining in full effect.

Naruto smiled and held his hand out, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The redhead grabbed his hand and shaking it, surprising the blonde with the strength behind her grip, before speaking with less hostility than before, "Tayuya...Just Tayuya."

"No surname?" the blonde asked with confusion. Tayuya's eyes hardened and she pulled her hand back, wrapping it around the strap of her backpack tightly.

"It's none of your damn business," she snapped quietly. Naruto blinked before shrugging. Everyone was entitled to their secrets after all.

"Fine by me," he said before turning around and walking away, "Come on. My ride's this way."

Tayuya followed Naruto with a suspicious eye locked on the taller blonde. She looked him over as she slightly walked behind him on his left. He was nearly six feet tall and had a healthy build, unless he was hiding a lot of fat under his loose orange shirt. The bandana around his wrist was a strange accessory, but she figured there was a reason behind it. Hell, the reason she wore her hat was because she wasn't comfortable with how she'd get stares from everyone when her bangs framed her face.

"So, new to the school?" Naruto asked as he looked over at her, making her snap her head up to look at him and causing her to return to the world.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tayuya asked, remaining on the defensive. She just met the boy, and sure he was offering her a ride, being kind some would say, but she had always been on the downside of things. The redhead had been taken advantage of more times than she would like to admit. It'll be a cold day in hell before it happens again.

"Nothing, just trying to make a new friend," the blonde replied with a grin, "Half of my friends are busy with college so they can't hang as often as we want to, and my guardians' friends are always busy with...well, it doesn't matter."

"Good, cuz I didn't fucking ask for your fucking life story," the redhead grumbled. Naruto chuckled and lifted his hand, waving to the car.

"Yo, Sui! Get the car started!" he shouted towards a grey sedan that had two guys in the front. The silver haired teen turned and grinned in Naruto's direction before noticing Tayuya and his grin grew.

"Way to go, Naru-chan!" Suigetsu cheered, slamming his hand on the door in an applauding manner, "Tappin' the red carpet again!"

Naruto's jaw popped open and his face practically became the color of an apple. Tayuya was not better off, her face looking as though it had merged with her hair as she glared at the smirking silver haired teen. Do you know the saying "If looks could kill"? If that saying were true, Suigetsu would have been melted right on the spot from the intensity of her glare.

A loud whack came from the car and Suigetsu yowled as he grabbed his head. Naruto released a sigh of relief and smiled when a redheaded teen with black circles around his eyes looked out the window at them impassively.

"Thanks Gaara!" the blonde teen exclaimed with a grin, walking to the car and opening a back door for himself, sliding to the other side. Tayuya hesitated before getting in and sitting behind the asshole that had made such a lewd comment about her and the blonde she had just met. The redheaded boy that smacked the driver looked over at her for a second before looking at Naruto.

"Is she coming with us?" Gaara asked the blonde with no emotion in his voice, a faint strawberry-blonde eyebrow arching as Suigetsu rubbed his head and started the car, muttering curses under his breath as he did so. Naruto shrugged before looking at Tayuya.

"Where do you want us to drop you off?" he asked, making her blink before she looked at her phone. With a muttered curse, Tayuya looked at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Don't suppose you assholes know where the fucking Yahiko Apartments are, do you?" she asked. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw popped open, Suigetsu swerved in traffic for a second before he broke out in a wide grin, and Gaara...

Well, he merely arched his left eyebrow again.

"Ho-ho-ho! Christmas came early for you, Naru-chan!" Suigetsu teased. A smack followed his teasing and the car swerved once again as the teen yelped and lost control. Naruto clung onto the seat Gaara sat in and Tayuya grabbed the handle above her door.

"WHAT THE FUCK/HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID COCKSUCKER/DUMBASS!" were the upset cries from the backseat riding duo. Gaara shook his head as Suigetsu cackled and got back into his lane, glancing around nervously for signs of the cops. The silver haired teen glimpsed at the mirror at Tayuya. He then looked at Naruto, who was slightly hyperventilating from the swerving.

"Hey, bro...You ok?" Suigetsu asked as he made a right turn into the red light district. Naruto took a few breaths to calm his racing heart down before he nodded. His attention went to the redhead on his left and he grinned.

"So you're the one who moved in last night!" he said, making the redhead blink in confusion. Naruto's smile didn't leave his face as he continued, "My guardians, Nagato-oji and Konan-oba, own the apartment complex. I stay in their apartment with a few of their friends."

Tayuya blinked before suddenly smacking the blonde upside the head, making him cry out in pain and look at her in confusion before she scowled, "Your fucking roommates are so goddamn loud! I nearly got a migraine this morning from the asshole waking someone up!"

Naruto sheepishly laughed while Suigetsu and Gaara grinned. The former looked in the mirror and asked, "So it was Kisame's turn to wake you up, eh?"

"Ah, shut up, Suigetsu," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head, "You know how he gets in the morning..."

"Especially after a bust," Gaara muttered, "Only damn thing that came out of last night's fuck-up was that dumbass Shimura that got shot by his own partner."

"Oh yeah, Yugito-neechan mumbled something about that in the car when she played the news," Naruto muttered, subconsciously rubbing the rag around his wrist. Suigetsu pulled up to a stop in front of Naruto's apartment, killing the ignition from the car after putting it in park. A ponytailed blonde with a patch over his left eye walked up to the car and looked in through the window.

"Oi, Suigetsu, Konan's pissed and on a rampage," the blonde said to Suigetsu, making the boy frown as the eye patch wearer continued, "Said something about killing you after you 'stole' my bomb and the news is already covering the school's closing for the week. I'd scram ASAP. Hey Gaara. Sup Naruto...Who's the babe?"

"Didn't hear you give out your name, _bitch_!" Tayuya snarled as she opened the door and stepped out. Naruto sighed and opened his door as the redhead slammed hers shut. Suigetsu cried out in concern for his POS car as Gaara and Naruto followed her example. The silver haired teen grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, thanks Deidara_-chan_," Suigetsu said to the blonde with an eye patch, making his right eye twitch in annoyance, before he looked at Naruto, who leaned on the roof and looked into his window, "Be ready by noon. The gig's at one. See ya later, Ruto!"

The car came back to life and Suigetsu spun away, just in time for a gunshot to go off and shatter his rear window. Naruto laughed and Gaara smirked as the silver haired teen swerved and shouted, "Goddammit!" as he drove away. The two looked back to Naruto's apartment, Tayuya's eyes following their gaze, and they saw a woman with short blue hair standing in the doorway. She was nearly five feet, ten inches and had curves in all the right places, but she wore a black shirt that had a white rose over her left breast. Her jeans were form fitting and accenting her hips well. What really got their attention was the handgun in her hand, a M9 decorated with a white rose along the barrel, the stem growing from the handle.

"Nicely done, Konan-sama, nicely done!" Deidara cried with approval, clapping his hands, "Although, if you want, I could surely just...you know..."

"Don't blow up my ride, Deidara!" Naruto cried with a frown to the explosives loving tenant. He shook his head at the pout given to him by the ex-eco-terrorist and grinned at his oba-san, "Hey Konan-oba!"

"Naruto-kun," Konan greeted with a smile before looking at the redheaded girl. She blinked before looking at her nephew in confusion. Resting the handgun-wielding hand on her hip, the blue haired woman asked, "You brought a new girlfriend?"

"What is it with you people? Can't I hang out with a redheaded girl without wanting to date her?" Naruto muttered while Tayuya growled at her landlady.

"This shithead and I are _NOT_ a couple!" the girl grit out as she swung her backpack over her shoulder, getting a shrug of disbelief from the woman before she turned around and strolled back inside the apartment. Looking back at Naruto, the girl grunted out, "Thanks for the ride and whatever."

"Ah, no probs Tayuya-chan!" Naruto grinned back, only to be roughly punched in the stomach. Gaara's eyebrows shot up and he (smartly) stepped out of the red-faced Tayuya's way as Naruto tried to regain his breath while on his knees on the ground. Deidara laughed loudly at his fellow blonde's predicament and slapped a hand onto the teen's back.

"First day together and she's already showing you tough love! I smell a romance brewing!" the blonde man cackled out as Naruto glared at him.

"F-Fuck you, Deidara-chan..."

* * *

><p>Tayuya dropped her backpack on the inside of her door and slammed it shut. She went to her phone, pressing the voicemail button, before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. The redheaded girl was not shocked to discover a lack of voicemail, allowing her to think back about the way she had left the boy that helped her.<p>

_Stupid dumbass, calling me a –chan,_ she thought with a grunt as she pulled out a bowl of instant ramen, shrimp flavored. It was the next best thing to coffee in her mind, but with how shitty her day was; Tayuya really wanted nothing more than to just relax and eat. Again, her mind went to the blonde she introduced her fist to and she groaned, _Fu-u-u-uck...I'm going to have to apologize...He didn't deserve that...even if he's a shithead that called me –chan...Dammit, I hate apologizing!_

Looking at the time on her instant ramen in an effort to get her mind off apologizing to the friendly blonde, the redhead scowled and crossed her arms, _Stupid fucking three minutes until the ramen is done...Doesn't that fucking microwave know how goddamn hungry I am? Fuck!_

When the microwave beeped, signaling the completion of the noodles and broth, Tayuya smirked slightly and exclaimed, "Finally! Stupid fucking microwave..."

Taking care not to burn her fingers, the redheaded girl eagerly tore the lid off the plastic bowl and grabbed a fork, foregoing the usual chopstick technique that most used. The redheaded girl ate in silence as she thought over what she was going to do to apologize when she heard a siren. Curious, she went to the window and peered out the shades.

"Dammit, Kisame!" the landlady, Konan, scolded the tattooed and blue-haired man as he was escorted to the black and white waiting outside. He was sniggering madly before he burst into laughter.

"You fuckers ain't got shit! You hear me?" Kisame hollered as the police shoved him unmercifully into the car. He smirked and sat up, "Oi! Officer Simmons, how's the baby? He a 'chip' off the ole block?"

The cop he was talking to was held back by his partner so they wouldn't attack him. Kisame laughed loudly as the other cop, who looked like a kid she saw at school, sigh and shut the door.

"Damn idiot," the cop said loudly before looking at Konan with a small smile, "So long, Konan-san. Same time next week?"

"Like Kisame will change after a night in the cell, Itachi-nii," the blonde shithead called back as he slung a guitar case over his shoulder. She blinked at that. He didn't look like the type to be in a band...well, in today's bands anyways.

With a shrug, Tayuya went back to the couch and pulled a magazine out, lounging comfortably before the door was opened. With a growl, the redhead looked up to shout when she stopped.

"Konan-oba has invited you to dinner," the creepy redhead that hung out with the shithead said in a monotone-drawl, "I suggest you come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to work on this high school fic for the next few days before I mentally prep myself for Mass Effect 3 and work on Maelstrom Effect for the next month and a half.<strong>

**Just review...please...?**


End file.
